


One Sinner, Two Saints

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Canon Compliant, Demon Powers, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, F/M, Grace Kink, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s06e10 Caged Heat, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Meg is being taken by Castiel somewhere, and he claims to care about her. Someone else appears there too, someone who Meg had the chance of getting to know to already. A plan forms in her head and, surprisingly, everyone’s up for it.





	One Sinner, Two Saints

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I’m shocked at how fast I managed to write this one, but it seemed that I just loved the way it was going. I adore this one, hope you’re going to love it too!

There was something off about Castiel, but Meg didn’t dare say a word as he laid a hand on her shoulder and zapped them both to god knows where, his embrace tight around her body. She leaned into his touch, but would never admit that the contact brought her comfort. She was a demon, she didn’t do feelings, and that kiss meant nothing.

It was just a kiss, except it wasn’t. Meg could still feel the taste of him on her lips and her skin was nearly burning on her cleavage, right where he had touched her, even though he didn’t leave a mark. It shouldn’t have been difficult to get this out of her mind, but turned out she couldn’t stop thinking about it. She just couldn’t.

They landed in an abandoned house, but it looked surprisingly clean and well-kept. Before Meg had a chance to protest, Cas’ hands were on her forehead, the grace pulsing through her body. She felt it burning her essence and soothing her wounds at the same time, which was quite an unusual sensation, she had to admit.

She took a deep breath as he let go of her, his gaze locking with hers.

“Why did you bring me here, Clarence?” Meg wondered, genuinely curious.

“You were wounded and in danger. I wish to keep you safe, that’s why I brought you here with me,” Castiel answered and she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at that statement.

She took a step away and started pacing around the room, having no idea how to react to that. “And what now?”

Before he had the chance to respond somehow, someone else appeared in the room. Meg sensed it must’ve been an angel and turned around rapidly, not sure what to make out of the situation. Once she took in his grace, she let out a sigh, finding herself recognising the divine being.

“Balthazar.” The name spilled from her lips without a second thought and the angel grinned at her, taking a few steps in her direction.

“Meg, how lovely to see you again.” Balthazar let out and she cocked her eyebrow at him.

Castiel stepped in between her and the angel, turning his attention to her. “You know Balthazar?” he asked, clearly surprised.

Meg shrugged. “We had fun once. Old times.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, and she rolled her eyes at him. Of course he didn’t understand, what was she thinking? “Like your pizza man, Clarence. That’s the kind of fun I’m talking about.”

“Oh. I understand.” He admitted and stepped to the side, allowing Meg to take in Balthazar again.

“Why did you call me, Cassie?” Balthazar turned his attention to Castiel for the first time since he had appeared in the room, an amused expression on his face.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Meg was faster, stepping closer to Balthazar, his gaze locking with hers. “Does it matter now that you know I’m here?”

She raised her hand and rested it on Balthazar’s neck, his hand coming up to sit on her waist. Damn, where was that softness and gentleness coming from? She didn’t do it in a long time, she was getting rusty at being a perverted demon.

“I suppose it doesn’t, now that you decided exactly what our plans are, sweet Meg,” he responded and she cocked her head to the side, her gaze finding Castiel’s.

“What do you say, Clarence? Want to get in and have some fun with us?” Meg asked, licking her lips, and she couldn’t help but sigh as she felt Balthazar’s fingers sliding under her t-shirt.

Castiel’s eyes flickered with his grace and she knew the answer before she heard it. “Yes.”

Meg couldn’t hold back a wide grin as he stepped closer, and she pulled him in for a kiss, his hand pulling her hair roughly as their lips joined. She felt Balthazar’s lips on her neck, the touch somehow familiar, even though it had been ages since that memorable night she seduced him. He had been the only angel she had slept with so far, but that was about to change very soon.

Seemed like she would corrupt two angels at once that time and Meg would be lying if she were to say that the thought didn’t make her feel even more of a sinner than she already was.  
Well, good that she had already had her ticket to hell ready. Had been there, had done that.

Meg let them zap away her clothes and found herself standing next to the bed in a room nearby, Castiel in front of her, Balthazar behind her, both completely naked. She could feel Balthazar’s erection digging into the meat of her thighs and she grinded against him, not breaking the kiss with Castiel. Balthazar’s groan echoed in the room and he dug his hands into the sides of her body, bruising the skin of her meat suit, but she felt it deep inside as well, not only on the surface.

Castiel was getting more bold with every stroke of her tongue against his, his teeth scraping against her lips, making her moan into his mouth. He was a quick learner for sure, but she was getting impatient. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the touch on her sides that made the hairs on her body stand straight; there was no way she would confuse angel grace with anything else.

It sneaked in between her legs, enveloping her clit and sliding inside her at the same time. She couldn’t hold back a whine as it started fucking her deep and steady, stretching her to the point of no return. It was both Castiel and Balthazar’s work, and the thought of, so far, pure and clueless Castiel making her body burn with desire was priceless. Castiel let her take a breath after a bit, even though she didn’t need it as a demon, but she welcomed the oxygen in her lungs anyway. Castiel’s eyes were full-on glowing as his gaze locked with hers and she blinked, bringing pure darkness onto hers.

She extended her hand forward and wrapped it around Castiel’s length, stroking swiftly but efficiently, letting her powers go loose a bit. A sinful grin broke out on her face as he began pumping his hips into her hand, the velvety smooth skin feeling heavenly in her grip. She felt Balthazar’s grace spread around and sneak inside her from behind, stretching out both her pussy and asshole at the same time, slicking up both her holes generously.

When Meg casted a look at Balthazar over her shoulder he only rolled his eyes at her and the grace pushed inside her deeper, making her knees buckle a bit. Another touch of grace caught her by surprise, this time from Castiel, and she locked her gaze back with Cas. He pulled her in for another kiss as her hand kept working on him, sliding more smoothly with the addition of precome pooling from the tip. Meg was so wet it was ridiculous, the slick running down her legs already, desperate for her release even though she wouldn’t admit it to anyone.

Balthazar’s teeth dug into her collarbone and she shuddered at the sensation, her walls clenching around his grace. Before she knew what was going on, she let out a loud shout, her orgasm catching her off guard. It was better than she remembered, more overwhelming and stronger, and if she had a heart it would be thudding in her chest at an impossible pace. She squeezed her hand around Castiel’s cock and that triggered his release, the come shooting right onto her body, painting it white.

They didn’t give her time to recover, not that she needed it, but their grace enveloped her from everywhere, stroking her skin, scraping against her nipples, her pussy throbbing at the overstimulation as it began fucking her even faster and harder. Balthazar’s hands wandered onto her breasts, squeezing and kneading strongly, to the point it was difficult to differentiate pain and pleasure.

Meg was grateful they both had a good hold on her, because she wasn’t certain if she would be able to keep herself upright. Castiel hardened in her hold, and she enveloped him with her powers as well, eliciting a moan out of him. She came again in no time and let go off Castiel’s length involuntarily, bracing her hands on his hips.

She felt Balthazar’s hands on her hips and he picked her up effortlessly, Castiel moving closer to her, his chest flush with hers. Castiel spread her legs with a flick of his hands and wrapped them around his waist loosely, lining his length up at her pussy. At the same time, Meg felt the head of Balthazar’s cock nudging at her ass, waiting, his whole body pressing against hers.

“Come on. Don’t you know how to fuck a girl so hard you’ll make her scream?” she teased and they pushed inside her at the same time, squishing her in between their bodies, making it impossible for her to move.

Meg gritted her teeth and braced her head on Castiel’s shoulder, letting out a yelp as they started moving in unison, not giving her the time to adjust. She could only hold on as they began fucking her, the pleasure too intense to even comprehend. 

She thought she was dreaming when Balthazar and Castiel’s lips met in a rough kiss, the sight so hot Meg trembled around them as they kept pumping their cocks in and out. She didn’t miss the hiss from Cas as Balthazar’s teeth scraped against Cas’ lips, a drop of blood from them falling on her shoulder.

They didn’t cease their pace, their hips hitting her from front and behind, undoubtedly leaving bruises. Not that she minded, rather the opposite. After they pulled away from each other, Castiel licked the drop of blood from her shoulder and kept kissing her skin, the gentleness a striking contrast to the way his cock was ruining her pussy with every move, making her head hazy with desire. Meg could feel every vein and ridge on Balthazar’s length as he kept sliding inside and out of her ass, her hole clenching around it hungrily.

Their grace was still teasing all the sensitive spots on her body, every inch of her skin stimulated in some way. She screamed indeed as they picked up their pace even more, making her gush around Castiel’s cock as she hit the brink of release. She squeezed around them both, like she was trying to keep them inside her, and they came violently as well; Cas first, Balthazar following right behind. 

They filled her up completely, their come and her slick running down her legs, and it took them only a bit to start moving inside her again, the tension already starting to build inside her once more. Apparently, she was foolish to think they would stop anytime soon.

It seemed like that was only the beginning.


End file.
